


Unusual Feelings

by Bsiley99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, F/F, Pre-Relationship, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bsiley99/pseuds/Bsiley99
Summary: Sombra was usually pretty detached from people, she knew most of their secrets and them some. She couldn't bring herself to know everything about one person however.





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Version 1 of 2. This focusses on Sombra, where as the other focusses on Pharah and Mercy.
> 
> Pharmercy is hinted at a little, but comes in later chapters.
> 
> Pretty much based from the drawings found here: http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60175495
> 
> First works on AO3 so feedback is greatly appreciated :)

Sombra had known about Hana Song ever since she made her first appearance. She was fully aware of everything that was spoken about on the internet. Knowledge was power, and having power over someone meant she could get pretty much everything she wanted.

Seeing as Hana would probably be another gaming star regardless of what she did, she didn't pay her much mind. It wasn't until that she was drafted into MEKA that Sombra really took an interest. 

Sombra had been the one to cause pilots to be used in the first place, giving the technology to hack the controlled mechs to their opposition, as instructed by Talon. Seeing Hana drafted into MEKA and eventually overwatch really caught her eyes.

While she could care less for Overwatch as a whole, something about Hana made her interested. So interested that she took down one of her streams just to get her attention. Opening a door to her computer couldn't have been easier. She took the stream down and opened a communication link between them.

While the call was voluntary, Hana picked up the call.

"Who is this?" She seemed annoyed.

"Let's say I'm an avid viewer."

"You could have just asked."

"Oh well, I actually have a favour to ask of you." She was met with silence. "Any chance that you can get to mainland Spain by Tuesday?"

"I suppose so."

"Cool, I'll send you the location later. Don't worry I already have your phones details." With that she closed the call and let her resume her stream. Seeing her face again set something in the back of her mind. She thought hard and tried to surface it.

She felt guilt wash over her, followed by a strange happiness. She felt guilt for putting Hana through the MEKA pilot scheme, and happiness for being able to meet her.

\---

Tuesday came and she was close, Hana was walking this direction. Sombra was sitting in an outside cafe, she called the phone and gave Hana the instructions to meet her.

Hana sat down opposite her, lightly disguised. Sombra looked up and met Hana's eyes. They widened as she recognised just who was sitting across from her. Hana shifted backwards a bit.

"Sombra, why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk, don't worry I'm alone." Hana adjusted her position, she was looking dead at her now, frowning.

"It is to my understanding that Widowmaker recently joined Overwatch, correct?" Her eyes widened again. "I'll take that as a yes, I helped her."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Some mysterious person managed to contact Tracer about a certain mission that Widowmaker was on, and the same certain person gave every detail about that mission to Tracer. That person also took out the long range comms because Talon tech is awful." She paused and let that sink in. "Believe me yet?"

"Why tell me this, you work for Talon."

"That's the point, I want out, same as frenchie."

"What makes you think that I would ever help you?"

I have a debt to repay. To you." She leant forward for effect and whispered. "I was the one who caused you to become a MEKA pilot. I gave Talon the means to hack the controlled mechs."

"You have been thinking over this for a while haven't you?"

"Pretty much." Hana was thinking, her mind was probably filled with many conflicting thoughts.

"I can help. One condition."

"I'm all ears."

"You need to be dressed smart, like fancy clothes smart, a months from now Overwatch is hosting an event and its formal."

"Hmm, been a while since I got a nice dress."

"There is a shop in Gibraltar that does that kind of stuff, I'm going there on the day and if you are there I can take you with me."

"Sounds like a plan, by the way, my details are already in your phone. I'll be in touch." She leant forward and stretched out her hand, placing a finger on Hana's nose. "Boop!"

She felt the rush as she translocated away, back out of public view. Time to go shopping.


	2. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I expected to wake up and this have like 3 views so waking up with 15 kudos really stared my day right. Thanks for reading so have another chapter.

Sombra was waiting around the corner of the shop like Hana had told her. The past month had been a lot. She had gotten to know Hana pretty well, possibly a little too well to be just friends. She had spoken to Winston through Hana, making sure her arrival wasn't a complete surprise. Winston had been okay with their plan, and though it would be nice to announce her arrival at the 'party' as he called it.

The taxi came around the corner and Hana stepped out, she was in a blue dress with lighter blue stripes through it. She looked really pretty. As for herself, she was wearing a purple dress without shoulders, it was fairly tight around her, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The taxi took them to the outskirts of town. There for them was a large bearded man, one eye had a scar across it.

"Hana my dear, you look beautiful." She saw Hana blush turning up her foot and smiling. His voice boomed through the empty street. "You must be Sombra, I am Reinhardt." He took a bow. "You both look lovely, I hope you enjoy tonight."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you." She wasn't really sure what to think of the man, he seemed really friendly. From Hana's grin, she probably liked him.

"I feel like a chauffeur, I've been doing this all week." He laughed, Sombra couldn't help but laugh too, he defiantly looked the part.

The car journey was short, but felt like it was ages. She was nervous about what everyone would think.

When they reached the base Winston was there to meet them. He was friendly and explained what was going on.

"So its like a relaxing thing?" Her question seemed easily answerable, but she really didn't know the answer.

"I suppose so, plus it's nice to see everyone smiling together. I'll let Hana show you to the common room."

With that they left Hana leading the way around to the common room. It was laid out with a large area in the middle, there was a counter with snacks and drinks on.

"How are you feeling?" The question was simple, but there was a hidden meaning behind Hana's voice.

"I'm nervous, I don't really know what people will think."

"Everyone will understand, I was nervous when I first came here to."

Sombra walked over to her and put a hand on Hana's exposed shoulder.

"No don't!" She recoiled away and turn her back to her. What did I do?

"Okay." She couldn't hide how upset she was, she didn't want to ruin their friendship because of this.

The next moments were tense, just them inside a large open room. She heard a small sniff from Hana. She decided to take in her surroundings. The base was pretty simple in design, but it was cosy. The walls were plain and had plenty of windows.

A movement caught her eye, Hana had turned, her cheeks went from tears, she stepped towards Sombra and hugged her.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I overstepped."

"No, I shouldn't have shouted. I didn't want you to stop."

"Well, it doesn't matter, I only wanted a hug, I have one now." Hana looked up and Sombra wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I.. I really like you Sombra.." 

"I like you as well Hana, a lot." Hana smiled and she hugged her tighter. "Let's get a drink, yeah?"

They got a drink as Widowmaker and Tracer walked in.

"Sombra?" Widowmaker called out, disbelief across her face.

"Uhh, hi there." She clearly was at a loss for words. "It's nice to see you."

"I need to ask, why are you here?"

"I defected from Talon, with the help of Hana."

"So you are with Overwatch now?"

"As of today, yeah."

"Nice to meet you then luv, I'm Lena." The woman next to Widowmaker spoke, with a large grin.

"Nice to meet you too, I only really know people by their codenames."

"You will get to know everyone like I did. Do you actually know my real name?" Widowmaker had an eyebrow raised.

"I don't, I didnt know anyone's name."

"I'm Amélie. I assume you just go by Sombra still."

"Yeah, I didn't really have a proper name." They bid their farewells, leaving Hana and Sombra by themselves. People started to filter in, meeting them one or two at a time. One person stood out to her, Hana seemed really good friends with him and she remembered him from the freedom fighters thing she read about. Lúcio seemed cheerful and happy to meet her.

Hana left her side as two people walked in, closely matching outfits. She watched as Hana dragged them over.

"Angela, Fareeha, this is Sombra." Hana was smiling at her.

"A pleasure to meet you, and to have you stay with us." Angela smiled. "I'm Angela, I'm the doctor here. This is Fareeha." Fareeha waved and Sombra smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Hana says everyone is friendly here. The only person I know is frenchie over there." She pointed to Amélie. "I hope I don't have to visit you to treat my injuries too often Angela, hopefully I will see you around lots though."

"I don't know about that, Angela here likes her office a little too much." Fareeha joked, earning a laugh from Hana.

"Especially when Fareeha is there too." Hana couldn't stop herself and burst out laughing as Fareeha went red in the face. Angela glanced her way with her best fake disappointed look. Sombra just looked confused. When Hana had stopped laughing, she spoke.

"Sorry, Angela and Fareeha are in a relationship, I probably should have told you that." Hana told her, she nodded and spoke.

"I can see you two make quite the couple." She smiled.

Angela turned to Fareeha. "Come on dear, we need to tell Winston we are here."

With that they waved and left. Once again leaving Hana and Sombra alone. 

"Those two are like, the best mums someone could have." This hit something in Sombra, she couldn't remember her parents, she was an orphan and never knew who they were. She felt like she had been hit with a brick, slamming into her stomach. She sat on a seat near her and Hana eased her down into it.

"Are you okay? what's wrong?" The concern in her voice was clear.

"I haven't told you much about my past have I?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"I never knew my parents, I was an orphan."

"I didn't see much of mine either, I didn't know them too well."

"I don't mind about it much, I'm just happy to be in the present." Breaking them from their moment, Winston got everyone's attention. 

"Thank you to all for making a great effort in this, I hope that you all feel relaxed and aren't too drunk at the minute." He looked over at Jesse, who gave the thumbs up before pretending to stumble, sending a laugh through the crowd. "Also, we have a new member joining us today, whom also made the effort to dress for the occasion. I would like you to take care of Sombra and help her out until she is fully settled in."

"Now, it wouldn't be right to go without a slow dance would it?" Lúcio started the music again. The couples started to make their way onto the floor. Angela and Fareeha were the first on, Lena and Amélie joined them, followed by Jesse and Hanzo. 

"Hana, would you like to dance with me?"

"But what would everyone think?"

"They would think we are really cute."

"But.. I.." she took her hand and dragged her into the centre, people started looking their way but she ignored them. She turned to Hana, who was now a shade of red. She pointed at Angela.

"Look, we just copy what they are doing and we will be fine." She assumed the position and Hana met her, she smiled down at her. Sombra followed her gaze and saw where she was looking. "Don't look at them, look at me yeah?"

Hana nodded and the music started, they moved slowly in a circle and Hana rested her head against Sombra. She felt in the moment and felt Hana relax a little. She felt the weight of her head against her and the slow pulse through her hand. There was no doubt that Hana would be able to feel her heartbeat, slightly raising at the prospect of her knowing.

When the music stopped, everyone clapped and Hana quickly led Sombra off the stage. She didn't look happy, but wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry to do that to you, but I wouldn't have another chance."

"I know, I liked it, but I didn't want everyone to look at us."

"It's okay, I think everyone liked it."

"Sombra?" A voice behind her made her jump, she turned to see Angela and Fareeha. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I needed to tell you that I need to check your medical condition tomorrow, just drop by whenever. I'm sure Hana would be able to show you where that is." Hana went red a little. They waved and went to sit on the couch.


	3. Late Nights, No Secrets

The rest of the night was nice, she got to know Lúcio better and played on the console with Hana. She made both of them laugh by hacking Lúcio's controller, messing up the controls. Hana was far to good to beat though. Eventually people started leaving for bed.

Hana shuffled up to her and she rested her head on Sombra's shoulder. Sombra wrapped her arms around Hana's waist and brought her closer.

"I think the party was nice." Sombra said.

"It was better because you were here." Hana smiled. Focussing on the game she was playing.

"Thank you, you are too sweet." She paused, finding her words. Watching Hana play. "What's it like? Being up in front of everyone and playing?"

"My first tournament was pretty exciting, I was really nervous when I was called out. But once I was playing I felt fine." 

"I remember seeing your name all over the Internet after that, do you know how many people watched your finals game?"

"You knew that I was playing?"

"At that point, it was my job to know what was going on, hence why I introduced myself as 'an avid viewer'."

"How many were watching?" 

"1.5 million. The tournaments highest viewer count to date."

"Wow. And you knew the whole time?"

"Yep, I kept looking for a while after, eventually other larger things came up, and I was needed elsewhere. Like when MEKA was fighting the colossus. In order to try and protect, I put MEKA's network out of use. When I heard you were drafted I hated myself."

"So you sought me out after all this time, to apologise?"

"That was originally the plan, but after a while I didn't want to stay with Talon. Too much risk for little reward."

"That's really sweet to find me, I really appreciate it." They sat in silence after, both of them savouring the moments. Sombra stroked Hana's hair idly.

"Ahem." They turned to Angela. "It's getting late, we should get you both to bed."

"Yes mum." Hana got up and helped Sombra up.

"Do you know where you are staying Sombra?"

"I know my room number, but I'm not sure where it is." She replied.

"I'm sure Hana can show you. What number are you?"

"Number thirty five."

"Hey that's right next to my room!" Hana was grinning, not hiding anything.

"Make sure you both get to be then. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night!" Hana had said it at the same time as her, they left the room, waving to Angela as they left.

\---

Walking down the corridors, they found their way to the dorms. Their rooms right next to each other. They stood outside and spoke.

"I had a really good night, thank you." Hana started. "And thank you for dragging me into that dance. I probably would have regretted not doing it."

"Thank you for going along with it, besides, I should be thanking you for getting me out of Talon. I pretty much owe you my life."

"Don't talk like that, you left because you didn't like what they were doing."

"I'm probably going to get a very angry message at some point from Talon."

"Do they know where you are?"

"They can't, I hacked their scanner so they can't keep track of me unless I want them to. They have no idea how to get it out of the system and if they make a new one, they won't have my details."

"You know, I didn't like hackers until I met you."

"While the term hacker is quite broad, I don't enjoy cheating at games. Nor do I see the point."

Hana didn't speak, she just hugged her, which in turn, Sombra wrapped her arms around Hana. She knew what she had said would have seemed pretty minor to everyone else. I meant the world to Hana, being the pro that she was. Hackers gave her a bad name, and she had been accused of cheating before.

"Come on, I need some sleep, it's been a long few days. You know where I am if you need anything."

She watched Hana go into her room, then went into her own. It was large and had its own bathroom. A monitor was on in the room, a voice spoke out.

"Greetings, my name is Athena, is everything okay with the room?" An AI.

"Yeah thanks, it's nice to meet you Athena."

"I'm sure you would like some sleep, we can become acquainted another time."

"Sounds good, thank you."

"Good night."

The monitor turned off, she found her case of belongings that she had on the bed. She washed and changed out of the dress. Then settled in to sleep.


	4. Admittance, Discovery and Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By far the longest chapter. The middle of this is a bit off topic but I found it kind of interesting.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope that you have enjoyed :)

In the morning, she awoke to a knock at the door.

She got up and opened the door, seeing Hana in front of her with some casual clothes on.

"Morning sleepy, you need to go see Angela remember?"

"Thank you, come in."

They entered her room, Hana sat on the side of the bed and looked at her.

"Athena, what is a good time to go see the doctor?" The monitor sparked to life.

"She will probably be there all day, best to go earlier however."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, morning Hana by the way."

"Morning Athena." The monitor flickered off.

Sombra quickly darted into the bathroom and changed. Finding Hana to have gone, the door was open, and she was probably changing too. She grabbed her phone and left her room. She shut her door as Hana came out of hers.

"I'll show you to the medical bay."

Again through the maze of corridors, they found the infirmary wing. Leaving Sombra with a final hug. Hana made her way down the corridor and Sombra knocked on the door.

The door opened and before her stood Angela, dressed in a lab coat and glasses.

"Ah Sombra, please come in and have a seat." She motioned to the bed.

After a series of checks and lots of ticking on a tablet. Angela spoke.

"All clear. I can't find anything wrong with you. But I do want to ask. How long had you and Hana been dating?"

"Well, we met a month ago after I contacted her. We talked online and met a week later. That's when I asked her to help me get out of Talon. I kept in touch since then and we became close. Not really friends close but not quite dating close."

"I see, so you dancing was you to officially dating then?" 

"I guess so."

"Any reason why you sought out Hana and not Amélie?"

"There patient/doctor confidentiality about his right?"

"Of course."

"I might have accidentally caused the MEKA failure."

"I see, so you stopped their network."

"Yeah, I caused MEKA to draft pilots into their organisation. Because I had to be watching everything going on, I saw her rise up in the gaming scene. I felt bad for ruining that. I felt like I needed to apologise."

"So you quit Talon?"

"It wasn't a part of my original plan, I was just going to meet her, apologise and leave. But Talon started taking large risks, ones that I didn't like. I helped with Amélie getting out and I wanted to get out too."

"It's very brave of you to help get someone out, let alone then get yourself out. Don't worry about Hana, she will be fine and it looks like she already forgave you."

"Mm hmm."

"Hana has been through a rough time yes, but she is still as lively as ever. Me and Fareeha and her are practically a family within the Overwatch family." She stopped. She must have seen the look on her face.

"Everything okay?" She let the tears roll out of her eyes.

"I never had a family, I didn't know my parents at all." Angela rested a hand on top of hers. She could feel tears start to roll down her cheeks at the thought. Not knowing who they were or where they were. Cutting ties to her past was hard as it was.

"It's okay, just remember that we are your family now, I know the feeling too. My parents were killed a long time ago."

Angela handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes.

"Come now, you should get some lunch." Angela got up and opened the door. Hana was waiting, an anxious look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" Hana was definitely concerned, they had been there a while.

"Everything is fine, no broken anything and everything is healthy." Angela smiled. "Now, you two go and get some lunch. Clear your minds a bit"

They left for the kitchen, Hana taking her hand as they walked through the corridors.

\---

They were nearly finish making lunch when Angela and Fareeha walked in.

"Oh Sombra!" Fareeha had shouted before they left. "After lunch, go visit Torbjorn in the armoury. He has something for you." Sombra nodded and they went and ate lunch.

The armoury smelt of oil and air freshener. The small mechanic was working on a design when he spotted them enter.

"Ah, there you are. I found an old article that I remembered about recently. You were with Los Muertos for a little weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was for a little."

"I have made you a new suit, one that will be a little more warmer. It's not always as hot as Mexico." He grinned, revealing his handiwork. It was a longer coat, strapped up with different belts and had a matching pair of leggings. All were coloured purple and light blue.

"I based the colour off of your dress last night, if you want a different colour I can have one made up."

"No, that's fine, I like purple anyways."

"I'll leave it with you to try it out, it should aid with the translocation as well."

"Thank you."

"I can meet you outside in an hour, test it out, also Hana, if you would be there too, we can calibrate it to everyone's display."

"We'll be there in an hour." Hana hurried off, finding her pilot suit. Sombra took her suit into the changing rooms and put it on. It fit well, he had obviously been working hard at it because every detail was thought of, including where he various wires would be hidden on their way back from her hands.

Outside, Torbjorn had various equipment and computers with him. Hana was in her mech and Sombra was standing in the open.

"Sombra, can you hear me?" The voice came through the comms.

"Yep, Hana can you hear Sombra too?" 

"I can, little bit quiet though Torb."

"I can fix that, now, that translocator."

"Anywhere in particular you want me to go to?"

"Behind the corner over to your left, that way we can check the display." She threw the object around the corner and waited for the signal. On Torbjorn's command, she slipped through space and appeared around the corner.

"Gotcha, you are still on the display. Come back and we can test your weapon." She walked around to the range and waited.

"Sombra? You can come back you know."

"Huh? I'm standing at the range."

"I can't see you, hold on, Hana, look at the range a second." She saw the mech turn. "Sombra, are you invisible?"

"Uhh. Say what now?" She looked down and saw only ground. She waved her hand and saw it shimmer for a second. "I think I could be."

"Hmm, try touching the gun for a second." She did as instructed, and watched as the gun in her hand too became see through. "Try shooting, it might break the invisibility because of the shockwave."

She took down the first target, seeing the gun and her arm reappear before her.

"Hmm, I'll have to modify the suit so that you have a way to break yourself out of that without firing. Leave the suit with me and enjoy the rest of your day. I'll send word for you both gain when it's done. Thanks for the help."

As it turned out. It was taking longer than expected and they weren't needed for the rest of the day. Eventually it was time to sleep.

"Hey Sombra?" Hana spoke as they reached their rooms. "Would you stay in my room tonight?"

"Am I even allowed to do that?"

"Angela and Fareeha did it. They even admitted it."

"I don't know, I don't want to get caught."

"You will be fine, besides it's not li-" she cut Hana off by grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead.

"I'll be there in a second, let me get changed."

She went into her room, got changed and grabbed a pillow. Going into Hana's room and shutting the door behind her. She slipped in behind Hana and laid an arm over her, pulling her close and kissing the back of her head. She let the smell of her hair fill her nose. She felt Hana shift under her, sighing happily. 

"Night, I'll see you in the morning." 

It wasn't long before she heard Hana snoring softly, and she was left to her thoughts. Her mind drifted to the first time she saw the name across so many platforms. The world had gone crazy after watching Hana Song win her first ever tournament, beardy scraping 16 years old. Watching as over time the name dwindled and work picked up. After attempting to do right, hacking into the colossus as it bear down on Soeul. She had succeeded to an extent, but the giant omnic caught on and took out the MEKA systems. She watched on as Hana became a pilot. After a while, the guilt was to hard to bear and she went on a leave from Talon, being chased relentlessly by them to bring her back.

That was in the past now. She had faced her guilt, outrun Talon and landed herself with a family. Those that cared for her and didn't see her as a tool to use. Most importantly, she had the best partner of all laying there with her. She smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep. I'm home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end, thank you for reading. I plan to upload another based on this which follows the Pharmercy side. Needs editing right now but I should have that done soon.


End file.
